


Parents

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: What's It Like [8]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mihae POV, Sena POV in chap 2, Shin POV, too much kitty love and I don't care everyone should love cats yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought it would be awkward, but I think my family likes you more than they like me. Including my cat!”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. Your parents love you,” </p><p>“What about my cat?”</p><p>“The cat definitely likes me more.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kobayakawa Family

**Author's Note:**

> How they met each other’s families? Thoughts on each other’s family? Favorite family member? Favorite family member of their lover?

**Pre-Ship:**

Snow glistened pure and white all around them. Tokyo in the winter was one of her favorite times. Cherry blossoms in the spring were nice, too, of course, but nothing beat that simple beauty of pristine snow. The look of scarves and jackets and mittens hiding ruddy cheeks and noses. The smell of roasting chestnuts and sweet potatoes on almost every corner. And, now apparently, the sound of a crowd standing outside Tokyo Dome pumped up and excited over a sport she’d never even heard of. Kobayakawa, Mihae adjusted the small bundle of fur closer to her chest and tugged her jacket closer around them. Pitt mewed and purred, tail thumping against Mihae’s ribcage.

They reached the small table Sena had texted them about and her dear Shuma held out their IDs.

“Kobayakawa? Our son said we wouldn’t need to pay,” he explained haltingly.

“Of course not! You’re the parents of Eyeshield 21! Why would you pay to watch your son play in the Christmas Bowl?” the cheerful young man chirped, eyes bright and eager. “How great that you’re at _my_ table! It’s awesome to meet you. You have quite the son, you must be proud.”

Mihae and Shuma blinked in confusion and glanced at each other.

“E-Eyeshield 21?” Mihae repeated in confusion.

“He’s playing _in_ this game?” Shuma questioned, utterly baffled.

“ _Nyaa_?”

“The Kobayakawa’s. Is there a problem?” rumbled a distinctly grumpy, young man’s voice. Shuma and Mihae turned as Pitt stuck her nose in the newcomer’s direction.

“Sh-Shin-san!” stuttered the ticket man.

Shin-san looked to be a very serious faced young man. Maybe a young college student? Though, under his heavy parka, Mihae could make out the blinding white of a school uniform. So… high school? He was a very handsome high school student, who was taller even than her husband by several centimeters, and large over all with broad shoulders and stern dark gaze under darker messy hair.

“That name sounds very familiar,” Mihae realized out loud.

“Th-There’s n-no problem,” Shuma stammered, stepping back towards his wife. She sighed and rolled her eyes fondly. Shuma and Sena were too much alike sometimes. Good thing they had her around.

“Do you know our son? That looks like a high school uniform,” she said, pointing to the opening in his parka just below his throat. He nodded once.

“Shin, Seijuuro. You _are_ Kobayakawa, Sena’s parents, right?” he asked, his words and tone polite, if blunt.

“You _do_ know him! How wonderful! I thought his only friends were that silly monkey boy and dear Mamori-chan. Oh, and of course, lovely Suzuna-chan,” Mihae cheered happily, clapping her hands together. Pitt meowed in protest at the jostling. She quickly readjusted Pitt in the crook of her arm while Shin squinted his eyes down at the cat.

“Excuse me, Kobayakawa-san, Kobayakawa-san, Shin-san? Your tickets,” interrupted the ticket man. They all turned to see the leaflets he held out.

“Thank you, s-sorry,” Shuma bowed and took them quickly. He froze when he realized he held Shin’s. He swallowed and handed the ticket over.

Shin took it without taking his eyes off Pitt. They walked a few steps away from the table before Shin brought them to a halt.

“You brought an animal. To an amefuto game,” Shin stated, obviously bewildered.

“Pitt is family!” Mihae protested.

“We couldn’t leave Pitt behind,” Shuma agreed quietly, one hand on Mihae’s lower back. It was the closest Shuma got to being brave and Mihae gave him a proud smile.

“Hn,” Shin grunted. He held out his hand, which Pitt eagerly sniffed, whiskers trembling. The boy’s face, for the first time, softened into something that actually looked like a teenager, an almost smile that had both Shuma and Mihae blushing.

_Oh, how adorable. I do hope my son and this boy are friends. I want to spoil him rotten!_

“So, you know my son…?” Mihae prompted gaily.

Shin snapped back to attention and both Kobayakawa-sans had to hide their identical pouts of disappointment. Shuma was a lot less intimidated by the boy who liked cats than by the boy who looked like he could rip out Shuma’s spine without breaking a sweat.

“He is my fiercest rival,” Shin explained in his blunt, unabashed way.

“Y-Your r-r-rival?” Mihae and Shuma stammered together, incredulous and gaping. They both looked him up and down.

“You’re sure… rival? Not, maybe, friends?” Mihae asked hesitantly.

“You d-d-don’t s-seem like s-someone who Sena c-could _rival_ ,” Shuma pointed out.

Shin stared at them uncomprehendingly. Slowly, understanding dawned on his face.

“You’ve never seen him play,” he said simply. Mihae and Shuma shook their heads.

“We just found out yesterday about this Christmas Bowl thing. It’s… it’s a lot more important than he let on,” Mihae explained, gaze darting over the ever-swelling crowd.

“Rivals? You’re _sure_ rivals?” Shuma asked again as he fiddled with his glasses.

“Sena Kobayakawa is the fastest runningback in Tokyo. Because of him, I was able to become even better a player, reaching speeds and endurance I never would have without him. He won our second match, besting me again. He is constantly evolving and growing as a player. When you see him play, you’ll understand. He’s…impressive,” Shin told them. Instead of sounding angry, or irritated, or even _hateful_ , he only sounded… _proud_. As if Sena’s progress, and his superior abilities, were something Shin could only congratulate.

Either he was just that kind of person or… maybe… Mihae narrowed her eyes on Shin’s face, saw the way it softened so much like it had when he’d greeted Pitt, and… _suspicions_ began to form. She turned to meet her husband’s equally pensive gaze. Years of conjugal bliss had developed a healthy rapport between them. And like most people who’d been together as long as they had, a simple look could hold a thousand words. They nodded briefly.

“Well, that’s just wonderful! I had no idea Sena was such an amazing player!” Mihae gushed happily. She plucked a warily protesting Pitt out of her coat and placed her in Shin’s automatically reaching hands. “Why don’t you take us to our seats and tell us _all about it_. And maybe explain this Christmas Bowl a bit better.”

Shin blinked down at Pitt, looking utterly confused as to how a cat had ended up in his hands. Then, he glanced at Mihae and Shuma and blinked again.

“I will have to go sit with my teammates when the game starts, if that’s all right?”

“Oh, of _course_ , dear. We won’t make you sit with two boring old people the whole time. Just till the game starts,” Mihae agreed happily.

After a short pause, Shin nodded. “You should know how far your son has progressed and just what to expect today. I’d be honored to explain it and take you to your places.”

“Oh, how polite! I like you very much,” Mihae giggled. “Now, cuddle Pitt up close to you, or she’ll get cold- yes, just like that!” she instructed in her motherly, bossy voice.

Shuma pushed his glasses up his nose and followed them quietly. Mihae kept up dragging answers and explanations out of the clearly reticent young man, while she _knew_ her husband analyzed it all. When sweet Shin left for his friends, her husband would have a much clearly idea of just what the relationship between Shin Seijuuro and their son was, or what it might turn into. When she tripped on snow and Shin’s strong hand grabbed her and set her on her feet before she could even feel herself begin to fall, she decided she wouldn’t might _at all_ if rivals ended up being something else.

It would be nice to have a strong hand around the house other than her own. Or a person who could reach the top shelves without a stool. Wouldn’t that be something?

“It’s a shame. I really had such high hopes for Suzuna-chan and Sena,” she murmured, pressing her hand to her cheek as she sat.

Shin and Shuma looked over at her. Shuma merely smiled and shook his head, but Shin stared in puzzlement, hand unconsciously stroking the purring Pitt’s back.

 _A good addition to the family indeed_ , she thought satisfactorily.

 

**Post-Ship:**

 

With second semester of college about to start, Shin’s summer training finally ended. He offered the few times Sena came up to train with him to take a day off to meet his parents- as they requested- but Sena put it off every time. It was very generous of Sena to care so much about Shin’s carefully prepared training regiment, but, really, Shin could’ve re-planned a bit. He’d met the Kobayakawa-sans years ago after all, and knew he’d like to meet them again. Whenever he’d tried to explain that to Sena, though, the younger man would always find a way to change the subject or start running. One time, there even been kissing to distract Shin from the topic. Shin had decided to enjoy that instead of stop it. It wasn’t often Sena initiated intimate contact, and Shin didn’t want to embarrass him by pointing out how obvious the tactic had been.

Or embarrass him enough that he never attempted again. 

Though, Shin couldn’t help but wonder just what Sena was worried about. His parents had already seemed to approve of Shin during the Christmas Bowl all those years ago. Didn’t he know that?

He checked to make sure the crate of oranges in his hands was all in one piece, and the box with fancy sake his mother insisted he take as well wasn’t making any worrisome sloshing sounds. Taking anything fragile on the subway was always an exercise in observation and quick reflexes in order to protect such things. He made his way easily through the crowd when his stop came, then hurried to pick up his pace to get past the slogging crowd towards the turnstiles. Sena was waiting just outside the subway station, looking suntanned and _beautiful_. Not because of the way his nose turned up, or the slope of his shoulders, or the new clothes he wore that showed off his footballer’s physique (though that did help Shin identify him even faster than usual. Sena’s baggy clothes had always been something of a nuisance in that regard). No, what made Sena beautiful was the way he would turn towards Shin, picking him out of a crowd in an instant, and how his lips curved into a grin that lit up his entire face.

 _Because of Shin_.

Shin reached his side easily and mentally cursed the crate in his hands. It would’ve been nice to kiss Sena hello. It’d been over a week since the last time they’d even talked, let alone seen each other. Sena had left for a week-long training at the beach with Enma, only confirming their plans to meet up when he got back and finally have dinner with the Kobayakawa family before communication had cut off. Shin had spent the entire week on Fuji trying not to feel lonely for the first time in his life.

Maybe also to avoid his classmates’ and teammates’ teasing over his “pining”. Which was ridiculous. It was only for a week. Shin didn’t _pine_  on account of his boyfriend's absence for a week.

“Hey, stranger!” Sena joked, shoving his phone in his pocket. He glanced at the crate and sake box and blinked in surprise. “You’re bringing all that?”

“It’s a gift. It’s customary to bring a gift,” Shin explained with a frown. He scowled heavier as he glanced down at his armload. “Do you think they won’t like it?”

“Oh, no! They’ll love it, really. It just seemed like a lot! Can I help?” he offered, hands hovering awkwardly. Shin slowly raised an eyebrow. Sena ducked his head and chuckled breathily. “Okay, so you don’t _need_ help, but I could help anyway?”

“I’m fine. Let’s go,” Shin said decisively with a jerk of his chin to indicate Sena to lead the way. For a moment, Sena froze, eyes wide and slightly terrified. With jerky motions, he turned and headed towards the exit. Shin narrowed his eyes on Sena’s back.

Shoulders elevated and held tight and narrow. Head ducking slightly. Feet shuffling. Fingers fidgeting. Shin stood on the sidewalk just a few minutes down the road, sighing softly. The symptoms he’d noted only got worse the further they got.

“Sena.”

Sena jumped and stiffened all over.

“ _Sena_.”

Gradually, Sena turned around, eyes on the ground and hands wringing.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…uh…” Sena licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’ve never done this,” he whispered at last.  

Shin stared for a long moment. Then, he gently placed the oranges down, set the sake on top, and placed his hands on Sena’s shoulders. Rather than making him shrink further, Sena entire body went lax. It was rather flattering that Shin’s touch _calmed_ Sena instead of making it worse. Putting that thought aside, though.

“If it helps, I’ve never met my significant other’s parents before, either,” Shin said reassuringly. Sena let out a startled laugh.

“I dunno if that helps, actually, but thanks. I just…I know my parents know it’s _you_ , that they’d technically met you, but… they’ve never…never had to _see_ it, you know? I know it’s the 21 st century, and being gay in Japan, in _Tokyo_ , it’s not, like, the end of the world, but… there’s hearing me _say_ it, and then there’s _seeing it_. I don’t know… I don’t know if they’re honestly okay with it, or just saying they are because it makes me happy,” Sena explained sadly, dark eyes even darker as they fell to the ground. His mouth twisted down and hands clenched.

This wasn’t like Sena’s other insecurities, Shin knew. This was something big and important to Sena. He’d accepted being who and what he was in USA, but honoring one’s parents, making them proud, Sena would always have that need in him. Coming face to face with the fact that he might not, and there’d be no way to _change_ that, not without denying an important part of himself— Shin could finally see why Sena had put this off so long.

“Even if they are just saying it, it signifies that your happiness means a great deal to them, Sena. They love you, and care about what makes you happy. Does this make you happy?” Shin asked, thumbs carelessly brushing over Sena’s collarbones and voice lowering.

 “Yes! Of course it does! Of course _you_ do! I think we’ve been through enough to make that obvious!” Sena exclaimed, almost _annoyed_. Shin had to fight back pride at that. Those few counselling appointments were already helping, in Shin’s unprofessional opinion.

“Then, we just need to be ourselves and it will be okay.”

Sena took a deep breath, releasing slowly before he pulled on a small smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. You know me, though. I always gotta worry about everything first,” he said wryly.

“Not this time,” Shin promised, hands cupping Sena’s face.

Something knowing and expectant entered Sena’s brown eyes then. Brown eyes that flicked down to Shin’s mouth almost too fast to catch it. A blush heated up Sena’s cheeks, some little embarrassment for thinking about intimacy so quickly, Shin figured. A whole week of not seeing Sena’s face had Shin pausing much longer than usual, thumbs tracing over cheekbones and fingers tracing the shell of his ears before sinking into thick brown hair. Eyelids slid down, half-hiding the dark irises and dilating pupils, and Shin wondered how he could forget just how dark and thick those lashes were, or the exact shape of Sena’s mouth.

“I missed you,” he confessed quietly. Sena smiled, blush even brighter.

“It was only a week,” Sena argued bemusedly.

Shin shrugged.

“I missed you, too,” Sena confessed. His hands came up to wrap around Shin’s wrists. “But my parents are waiting, so maybe we should hurry…?”

Shin huffed in amusement, and leaned through the distance between them to finally kiss Sena hello. Sena’s wide grin made it awkward at first, but it was the kind of awkward Shin enjoyed. He liked the feel of Sena’s smile against his mouth. But he liked it just as much when the smile ended and Sena finally kissed back.

 

They made it to the Kobayakawa residence just barely in time. They might’ve run a little to make up for lost time, but it wasn’t like it was a difficulty for them. Sena led Shin inside, grinning and still a little flushed, and they traded their shoes for slippers. A familiar meow had Shin’s head jerking up. The small black-and-white cat from the Christmas Bowl wound its way around the corner, yellow eyes gleaming and tail-tip twitching.

“Heya, Pitt!” Sena greeted, patting her head affectionately. She lifted off her front paws to nuzzle her face into Sena’s palm and then slide her whole body sinuously under his hand. He gave another scratch to her head, chuckling. “Missed me, huh?”

Shin crouched down and held out his fingers when Pitt turned her gleaming gaze towards him. Again, her whiskers tickled his fingers, nose twitching in interest. She sat back on her haunches, tail wrapping around her feet, tail-tip tapping the ground as she stared eerily at his face.

“Does she remember me?” Shin asked with a frown.

“I dunno, maybe? C’mon, let’s give Mom and Dad your gifts before they get broken somehow,” Sena suggested dryly. Shin got back to his feet and grabbed the crate and box.

“They made it this far,” Shin pointed out.

“It’ll be just my luck if they end up broken as soon as they get here,” Sena joked, shaking his head.

Something wrapped around Shin’s ankles and he froze, legs awkwardly spread and knees bent. He couldn’t see past the crate in his arms, but he heard Pitt meow as she twined her way around his ankles, her head rubbing against his slacks.

“Sena.”

Sena turned and laughed as soon as he saw it. He reached down and scooped a protesting Pitt into his arms.

“Hello, did I hear you- it _is_ you!” Mihae Kobayakawa exclaimed joyously as she came around the corner. “Why are you still in the doorway, come in come in! Is that for us!? Oh, Seijuuro-kun, you shouldn’t have!” she enthused, barely stopping for breath and plucking the gifts right out of his arms. “Papa dear! Come see what Seijuuro-kun brought for us!”

She was out of sight a second later. Sena gestured for Shin to hurry along and they made their way into the living room. The walls had pictures of their small family in different vacations and on various holidays. Since there were normally only three people, the two males looking eerily similiar, it was easy to guess they were the Kobayakawas. A few had some of Sena's friends, people Shin could barely recognize by their clothing or hair color. Anezaki was easy to spot with her auburn hair, and Hiruma with his piercings... Shin was mostly surprised there actually _was_ a picture with Hiruma in it. He didn't seem the type for group photos, but it looked like Anezaki's graduation ceremony, so her, Kurita (recognized by his sheer size), and Musashi (with the mohawk and facial hair) were in the picture as well. There was one from the Christmas Bowl, that very first one, with Sena sweaty and muddy and still in uniform, helmet tucked under his arm, with both parents on each side, and Pitt in Mihae’s arms. There was some from Sena's different graduations- kindergarten, grade school, middle school, high school in Notre Dame, his acceptance letter from Enma framed. Apparently the Kobayakawas had gone to America for his graduation and gone to Indianapolis and Chicago for a few days. No wonder he’d almost been late coming back to Japan. 

Shuma was sitting in his chair, folded newspaper on his knee, and the sake bottle in his hands. The glasses had slipped down his nose as he read the label.

“This is… an expensive brand for a college student…” Shuma said in shock.

“My mother gave it to me, with her regards,” Shin told them as he entered. Shuma glanced up, a little jump betraying his inattention.

“Oh, yes, of course. How are your parents, Shin-kun?” Shuma asked as he got to his feet. Shin placed his hands next to his thighs and bowed slightly.

“They’re doing well. Thank you. How have you and Kobayakawa-san been?” he inquired. Mihae wandered in then, a tray of tea and crackers in her hands.

“Please, sweetie, just call me Mihae-san. You and Sena have been dating for almost five months! And we’ve met you years ago. Let’s be family and not strangers,” she offered cheerfully. She set the tray down. “Sena, sit down and make sure Seijuuro-kun is comfortable. I’m so _happy_ to see you again, dear,” she returned her attention to Shin. “I just _knew_ you two would end up together, didn’t I, dear?” she turned to her husband now. He nodded his head in acquiescence.

“We did. Ever since Christmas Bowl,” he agreed. She giggled and clapped her hands as she perched on the chair’s arm next to her husband. Sena blushed from hairline to collarbone as they sat down on the couch next to each other.

The moment they sat, Pitt jumped from Sena’s arms onto Shin’s lap. He stared down at her, eyebrows high, as she circled his lap, curled up, and began to knead his pants, purring loudly. Sena choked back laughter behind his fist, still red faced.

As per Shin’s expectations, tea followed by dinner went just fine. Mihae kept up a constant chatter, dragging answers out of Shin for every nonsensical question she had all while puttering around making sure everyone had enough to eat, drink, and were comfortable. Shuma occasionally asked a question or put forth an opinion of his own, but mostly he sat quietly, eyes pensive but warm behind his glasses. Whenever Shin tried to directly address Shuma, however, the man descended into the same red-faced, stammering embarrassment his son had. It was surprising how similar Sena was to his father. Though Mihae’s cheerful optimism and caring nature had also passed down to their son (though both were traits that were still growing).

All in all, Shin considered it a success. Not once did it seem like they were put out by a man being at their table instead of a woman. Not once were there insinuations that their relationship was wrong, or a phase, or unimportant. They were wholly and completely supportive of their relationship. In fact, Mihae kept teasing about wedding planning and adopting grandchildren, which had both Shuma and Sena choking on their drinks. Shin just nodded very seriously, because thinking about the future was a very wise course of action. He had no intention of thinking of an expiration date to their relationship, so their future _together_ was an obvious topic of conversation. He was glad Sena’s parents, his mother at least, had no problem with adoptive grandchildren. It was a very open-minded acceptance he wasn’t sure his own parents would approve of without some intense discussion.

When it got too late and it was past time for Shin to leave, he was actually sad to go. Mihae shoved containers of leftovers in his hands, which he gratefully accepted. Sena had given her his recipes to cook from, so everything they’d eaten was from his own nutritionist’s approved meal plans. It would be nice to focus on his first few days of school without worrying about cooking.

“Thank you for having me,” he said, bowing at the doorway. Mihae and Shuma bowed back, both smiling, Mihae much wider and boldly than her husband. He had to bend down and scoop Pitt up from around his ankles. He handed her over to Mihae with a frown.

“It was a pleasure to have you. Please, come again soon! You two can help Papa and me drink that sake. We really can’t drink it all alone,” she offered with a grin, cuddling Pitt close.

“It was a very nice gift. Please, thank your mother for us.”

“I will,” Shin agreed.

“Come on, Seijuuro. You’re gonna miss the last train,” Sena warned, hand on the door already.

“I could run to Oujou if I must,” Shin pointed out. He placed the house slippers on the rack and then turned towards Sena.

“I’d rather you take the subway. I’ll be back soon!” he called out. The Kobayakawas said their last goodbyes, Pitt meowing piteously as the door closed.

They walked down the sidewalk in the twilight, hands shoved in pockets and jacket collars pulled up high. It was starting to cool down in the evening this close to autumn and Shin raised his face into the air to feel the gentle bite of it. Next to him, Sena began to laugh. Shin looked over at him, eyebrow rising in question. Sena shook his head and reached out. Catching the gesture, Shin pulled his hand free and held it out for Sena to slip his smaller hand into and squeeze gently. Shin squeezed back.

“I thought it would be awkward,” Sena finally explained, hand gesticulating enthusiastically, “but I think my family likes _you_ more than they like _me_. Including my cat!”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Your parents love you,” Shin replied with a slight huff.

Sena glanced up at him, mouth still twitching with humor. “What about my cat?”

Shin felt his own mouth curve up in response. “The cat definitely likes me more.”

“ _Seijuuro!”_

The sound of Sena’s outraged laughter filled Shin’s chest with something warm. Relationships were complicated, and sometimes Sena got worried over nothing and confused Shin beyond belief. But it was definitely worth it for days like today, and laughter like that.


	2. The Shin Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My son’s friend, Haruto, informed me just over thirty minutes ago that their American football practice ran late today. In Seijuuro’s haste, he broke his phone. Please, do not blame him for his absence or his lack of warning[..]"
> 
> Sena felt all the blood drain out of his body. He was a wisp of smoke, a ghost, in his sudden debilitating fear.
> 
> “H-He’s n-not h-here?” Sena whispered hoarsely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How they met each other’s families?  Thoughts on each other’s family?  Favorite family member?  Favorite family member of their lover?
> 
> (Art added: by the amazing [0blue-bird0](http://0blue-bird0.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! It's kinda huge, so ENJOY! <3<3)

( [ See Image Here ](http://67.media.tumblr.com/62078379832595d0a9f3fa7e46b70854/tumblr_oc2z9ivNfS1r8ogmdo1_1280.png))

 

Fall semester had proven to be Sena’s personal Hell. Which really said a lot since he came from Deimon during Hiruma’s reign and was a personal puppet of said-reign. He had stupidly loaded up on intro science courses in anticipation of declaring his major and applying to the program he wanted in his sophomore year. Football practices were twice daily, with extra-long strategy sessions afterwards, and games lined up one right after another. Other than group activities (such as festivals and his birthday party) the only times he really got to see Shin were at games, or the one or two dates they had managed to eke out (including their 6 month anniversary date). If they _both_ weren’t _equally_ obsessed with football and facing each other at the Rice Bowl, they might’ve ended up _breaking_ up they saw each other so little.

The only good thing that came out of it was an actual joke Shin had made about his improvement at texting, which had become their main form of communication. Speaking of which…

[ **To: Seiju-chan** ] **u guys did amazing against tkk today :)** Sena typed the moment he fell into bed that night. He frowned at the nickname before letting out a groan. Suzuna, Monta, and Riku had all taken to changing it whenever Sena forgot to keep track of his cell. Usually to very embarrassing ones, this one wasn’t so bad in comparison. And he was too tired to be bothered into changing it. Especially when Seijuuro replied a moment later.

[ **From: Seiju-chan** ] **_One game closer to meeting you at Christmas Bowl. Your match with Hokkyo was superbly played._**

Sena couldn’t stop the grin- full of excitement and affection at once.

**Enmas up against SKD for the semis theyve been training extra hard since spring**

**_You could always punch Agon again first._ **

Sena barked out a laugh and slapped a hand over his face. That didn’t exactly sound like Seijuuro, which made the laughter more shocked than anything.

**_That was Sakuraba’s suggestion, not mine. I do not recommend it._ **

The laughter choked and sputtered as he tried to stifle it as humor tipped the shock.

**If it happens again U get to punch him my knuckles hurt for a WEEK**

**_Sakuraba told me to inform you that I laughed. …he said ‘huffed loudly enough he heard it’. It was laughter. I don’t understand why he wanted me to explain it in detail._ **

**I get it dont worry** Sena grinned and his thumbs hovered over the keys. **Did**

He froze, staring at the single word and the blinking cursor. He’d been antsy and really excited about it for days, but how to bring it up? Did they even have time between now and semis with final exams about to start, too? But he couldn’t help it. Even Sakuraba hadn’t been there and Sena was _dying_ of curiosity. After chewing on his bottom lip just long enough it started to hurt, he backspaced and tried again.

**Are we going to wait until winter break to visit your parents?**

He hit send before he could second guess himself anymore. The ensuing silence had Sena fidgeting on his bunk, bare heel tapping against the bed frame and thumbs drumming on the flat screen of his phone.

“I’mgonnakillyou,” Riku mumbled from where his face was smashed into his pillow across the room.

“Sorry! I’m stopping! Go to sleep!” Sena exclaimed, feet bracing against the ceiling and whole body freezing. Riku turned over to face the wall and was out in seconds. With a relieved sigh, Sena slowly let himself unfreeze and sprawl over his bed. Finally, his phone lit up next to his cheek. After a wary glance in Riku’s direction, he flipped over and eagerly swiped open the text.

**_We both have next weekend free. We can go after practice._ **

**Thats great!** Sena grinned, stomach swooping and clenching in both excitement and nerves. **Meet at OU?**

**_No, my parents are sending you a car._ **

Sena stared at the screen, blinking. Slowly, his mind churned over the look of Oujou campus, the easy way Shin paid for groceries and their few dates that actually needed money, even the thoughtless manner he paid for that new phone. Money hadn’t actually come up then until Sena mentioned getting a cheaper phone would be better because Shin might _break it_ , not for any economic reasons.

Sweat dripped down his temple. _Is… AM I DATING A RICH GUY?_

**A car…?** He prompted hesitantly.

**_My mother insisted she would send our chauffeur to pick you up. It would be rude otherwise. I’ll most likely already be there._ **

“What kind gift am I supposed to bring to a family that _has a chauffeur_?” Sena squeaked. He could _feel_ his pupils dilating.

…

Suzuna busied herself with checking his hair and tugging on his clothes here and there. Sena just gulped and let her fuss. The tin can of expensive European cookies (that he’d spent an entire month’s allowance on until his mother found out and scolded him for not asking for extra to cover it) rattled in his hands. His emotions were pingponging between happy to see Seijuuro for the first time in a _month_ , to terrified of going to a friggin’ mansion and breaking something, to excited he’d _finally_ be meeting Seijuuro’s mysterious parents, to _horrified_ by the idea that they’d hate him on sight. There was no hiding how very _not_ rich he was, and his best clothes included his Enma sweater (by far his cleanest since he’d never worn it) and slacks that were several centimeters too short, made obvious whenever he sat down. _I just won’t sit down_ , Sena told himself, eyes spinning.

“Sena, I think you’re hyperventilating,” Suzuna warned worriedly.

“N-No I-I-I’m n-n-n-n-not,” he forced past chattering teeth.

“This would be cute if it wasn’t so pathetic,” Suzuna sighed, patting his unruly, misbehaving hair one last time. Riku snorted from behind his psych 101 textbook.

“They’re gonna love you, Sena. Don’t be such a worrywart,” Monta said encouragingly, slapping Sena’s back so hard he stumbled forward and almost dropped the cookie box. It didn’t help his palms were sweating like crazy.

“B-But he h-has a _chauffeur_ ,” Sena protested, his eyes wide and agonized. “How in the world did I end up dating someone whose family has a _chauffeur_?”

“Because you’re not dating him for the chauffeur, you dimwit,” Riku scoffed with over-exaggerated eyeroll. “You’re dating him because you’re both football nuts and the best in the league, arguably best in the fuckin' world.”

“He’s right. I got it!” Monta cried, half-choking Sena as he wrapped his wiry, but densely muscled arm around the runningback’s neck. “Whenever you get freaked out by the castle-”

“He’s not a prince, Monta-kun,” Suzuna interjected in exasperation.

“Just picture Shin-san in his football uniform! _Max_ great idea! You aren’t scared of him on the football field!”

“H-His football uniform. I c-can… I c-can do that,” Sena whispered.

“Or just remember rich people aren’t mythical creatures and you’re just the same as them,” Riku muttered under his breath, going back to his psychology text.

“Oh! Oh! I think I see it! It looks shiny and classy enough!” Suzuna exclaimed, shading her eyes.

Monta and Sena froze, eyes wide, as a long, shiny, European car, a glossy black and even shinier chrome, glided to a stop in front of them. The door opened and a tall man, wearing a hat and suit more expensive than some of Sena’s amefuto gear _combined_ walked around the hood. The older gentleman bowed and held up a small sign with Sena’s name on it.

“I presume Kobayakawa, Sena is among you?” the man asked in an overly polite tone. His eyes swept right over the fish-gaping Monta and Sena, lingered on the wide-eyed Suzuna, and then landed on Riku. “I’m with the Shin Family,” he seemed to address Riku.

Whose blue eyes widened and a slight flush crawled over his cheeks and nose before he slammed his book shut with a dark scowl.

“Kobayakawa, Sena is right _here_ ,” Riku snapped, simultaneously yanking Monta back and kicking Sena forward.

Cookies rattled as Sena almost stumbled right into the man. He cringed awkwardly, back hunched and head ducking as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled breathily.

“H-Hi- I mean, g-good afternoon. That’s me, I’m Sekawa- Kobasena- Kobayakawa, Sena. Yup, that’s me,” Sena stammered, going dizzy and light-headed.

All three of his friends groaned inwardly.

The gentleman merely lifted an eyebrow and bowed again. “If you’ll allow me, Kobayakawa-san,” he offered, swinging open the back door and gesturing Sena to enter.

“Uh, yes, th-thanks. Uh, I’m Sena. I mean, you know that, I meant you can _call_ me Sena. What’s your name?” he asked, bowing in return about three times. The man stared silently.

“Hoshino.”

“O-Oh, n-nice. Nice to meet you. Please t-take good care of me,” Sena said politely, bowing again. “My m-mother thought I should get you something too, it’s n-not much.” He held out a small box of vitamin drinks and bowed hurriedly.

For the first time, the chauffeur’s cool composure broke as his lips twitched.

“It’s unnecessary to gift the chauffeur, but very appreciated all the same. Be sure to thank your mother for me,” Hoshino replied, taking the drinks and bowing once more. “If you’d please enter the vehicle, Sena-san?”

“Y-yeah, th-thanks. Bye, guys!” Sena called over his shoulder with a wave. They waved back. He of course tripped his way inside and settled with a grunt onto cool, leather seats that fitted to his body like silky butter. (No one said he was good at similes.)

Hoshino drove him through Tokyo expertly, the engine purring and the turns so smooth Sena barely noticed. Compared to friends’ scooters or game busses or the occasional taxi, this ride through Tokyo was the nicest, least terrifying one Sena had ever had. Hoshino kept silent the whole way, but the stereo played low-volume classical music. Instead of his anxiety ramping up higher the closer they got, Sena was relaxing into the comfortable seat, eyes drooping shut, as scenery flashed by and violins echoed between his ears. Which of course led him to being completely unprepared for his destination when the car began to slow. The loud hissing-fizzle of an intercom, and Hoshino’s quiet voice, had Sena jerking upright, eyes blinking rapidly to clear them.

Only to blink _more_ and then widen impossibly as his jaw dropped somewhere near his ankles. He pressed up close to the window, cheek flattening to cool glass, while the car rolled through the large, ornate, iron fence.

“ _Whoa_ ,” Sena whispered. _Maybe Monta-kun was right. It might actually be a castle!_ He thought to himself as he sweatdropped apprehensively.

There was an actual lawn, with a broad graveled driveway leading up to the house. Mansion. Mini-castle. He was pretty sure those giant, first-floor windows were bigger than the wall outside his parents’ house. Giant windows set into pretty yellow brick walls with columns holding up the second- and third-story balconies and… (what were those things called? Oh right) were those _actual_ turrets on each side? Were those fancy naked statues on the lawn? Was that a _marble fountain_ in the middle of the roundabout in front of the house? Yes, the answer to all of those were _yes_. As the car finally stopped, Sena stared upwards, gulping painfully, taking in the sweeping stairs towards the large double doors, the beautiful velvety-looking curtains hanging in every window, the stone urns overflowing with vibrant flowers and shrubberies.

At the top step, a short, broad-shouldered, barrel-chested man stood grinning widely. Sena was so absorbed in gaping, he didn’t even notice the car coming to a complete stop, or Hoshino leaving the vehicle. A dark figure crossing his line of vision and the click of the door under his hand had him leaning back just in time for the door to swing smoothly open.

“If you please, Sena-san,” Hoshino gestured with a slight bow.

Sena gulped, grabbed his cookie tin, and gracelessly shuffled out. The moment his feet touched the ground, the short, but _big_ man, hustled down the steps. His large hands were rubbing together delightedly, his light brown eyes twinkling and grin somehow wider and happier. The man had a bit of a gut, but his arms still strained the fabric of his lawn shirt with bulging muscles. His khakis were rather tight on his hips and thighs—though the latter tightness seemed to be more on par with his arms in muscle rather than extraneous fat. There was something about his chin and shoulders that looked familiar, but Sena just couldn’t place how. His hand was swept up into a bone-crushing handshake before he could figure it out.

“Well, aren’t you a fine looking young man! It’s a pleasure to meet you! This _is_ Kobayakawa, Sena, eh, Hoshino? You didn’t kidnap me the first cute boy that fit the description you found, did you?”

“No, sir, I wouldn’t,” Hoshino sighed, put-upon and weary.

The man’s head tilted back, mouth gaping wide, as he guffawed.

“Hoshion here is just too damn serious. Sometimes I think he’s really my son’s father and not me. It’s a very sordid idea, isn’t it? I just love to tease them for it,” the man joshed jollily, winking and tugging Sena along towards the stairs.

Sena yelped quietly, pressing the cookie tin to his chest, and stumbled up the stairs. The words finally computed and he stared at the man’s profile.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, are you…?” Sena stammered, disbelieving and dumbstruck.

“Oh, how rude of me. I’m glad my wife wasn’t here to see it. You’d think _she_ was the heiress of old blood, not _me_. Well, heir, not heir _ess_. I’m Shin, Seisuke.”

If Shin, Seisuke wasn’t dragging him along, Sena probably would’ve stopped dead. Maybe even fallen down. Because _no way was this Shin Seijuuro’s father!_ The over exuberant laughing, the inappropriate teasing, the loud, booming voice— _this man was half of Seijuuro’s genes_? … though… the shoulders and jawline… those _were_ just like Seijuuro’s. Maybe if the older man had a little less weight and a little more height, his body type would look a little bit more like Seijuuro’s, too. Most Japanese didn’t pack on muscle quite that well, like the Shin men apparently did.

“Ah, there she is! My lovely wife!” Seisuke crowed happily, his free arm gesturing in front of them.

Sena whipped his head around. The sight of bright, white marble floors and dark wood paneling under walls covered in tasteful, pale yellow, silk wallpaper were barely noticed, and the gleaming knight armors and giant expensively framed paintings even less so. Instead, his eyes were magnetized to the sweeping staircase at the end of the long corridor. It reminded him of one of those Disney movies, he couldn’t remember which one, with the top of the staircase branching into two directions and a huge wall of windows. Sunlight streamed through, blinding him momentarily and gilding the dark wood with gold. A tall, statuesque woman slowly made her way down the stairs, one elegant hand lying on the banister at her side. She was willowy and slender where her husband was broad and stout. Shin, Seisuke wore casual clothes, not out of place on a tennis court, but his wife wore a powersuit, grey with almost invisible pinstripes and a blue satin blouse, the kind that had a cascade of ruffles down the chest. Her shining black hair- ah, Seijuuro’s- was done up in a perfect knot and clipped neatly. Along with her hair, she shared her son’s dark eyes, even the shape similar, the same nose, the same mouth- though hers she rouged with eye-catching crimson- and the same stern resting face.

Sena swallowed painfully as her eyes swept over him, her arching brows contracting, before she glanced at the wrist captured by her husband’s grip.

“My love, he is not a child in need of a guide. I am sure you have discomforted him enough already,” she admonished in perfectly polished Japanese. The kind Sena heard in fancy movies and TV shows. Not even Shin talked so formally and perfectly.

“Ah! I didn’t even think about it! Excuse me, my boy,” Seisuke exclaimed, dropping Sena’s arm and slapping his hand against the smaller footballer’s back instead. Sena ‘guh’ed in surprise.

_So, Seijuuro gets his strength from his dad_.

“I-It’s f-fine. H-Hello, Shin-san,” Sena stammered, bowing to the elegantly beautiful woman in front of him.

“Please, dear, call me Juuri,” she offered, bowing politely. He bowed again, blushing brightly. “My son’s friend, Haruto, informed me just over fifteen minutes ago that their American football practice ran late today. In Seijuuro’s haste, he broke his phone. Please, do not blame him for his absence or his lack of warning,” she informed him.

Sena felt all the blood drain out of his body. He was a wisp of smoke, a ghost, in his sudden debilitating fear.

“H-He’s n-not h-here?” Sena whispered hoarsely.

Seisuke’s booming guffaw had Sena almost jumping right out of his shoes. “I know we old folks are boring, but we’ll keep ya entertained somehow. Won’t we, my dear?”

To Sena’s surprise, Juuri’s stern gaze broke, fondness and something _mischievous_ glittering in her dark eyes.

“Why, yes. Yes, we will.”

Sena gulped painfully. “I… I have cookies?” he squeaked desperately.

“Then, I’ll ring for tea. My love, you know where to take him, I suppose?”

“ **Righti-o**! Follow me, Sena,” he announced, taking off down the hallway. As Sena tremblingly followed his stomping footsteps, Juuri set her hand on his shoulder and met his gaze.

“He is a good man, but he spent many years in the West. Forgive his boorish manners if you can. I will be with you two momentarily,” she advised kindly.

Sena bowed again. “H-he’s not so bad. Neither of you are!” he quickly assured her desperately. A small smile graced her face, making her look _motherly_ rather than flawless and intimidating. She then turned and clicked away. He blinked, noticing the high, expensive heels on her feet, then noticed his own sneakers still firmly on.

“So weird…”

“SENA! ARE YOU LOST?!” boomed Seisuke.

“Coming!”

 

Sena wiped away tears, stomach hurting and breaths gasping, just a mere half an hour later. His whole body was shaking as he tipped forward. In the middle of wheezing gasp, the door to the parlor swung open. The runningback glanced up, vision blurred and one hand wiping at his eyes again. In the doorway, Shin stood, flummoxed and speechless. It was probably one of the most openly bewildered expressions Sena had seen on Shin’s face. He looked as if someone had just thrown a football right in his face and he hadn’t seen it coming. His face was flushed, his shirt gaping at the collar and his hair still damp and dripping. From his shoulder, his duffel bag thumped against his hip and jostled him out of his staring.

“Mother, Father… Sena…” he greeted, eyes darting over them and their various red-faced expressions.

Then, his eyes landed on the array of photos and heavy books filled with more. And the gasping laughter- or more restrained chuckles from Juuri- made sense.

“These are great! My parents have some pictures of me, but there are _so many_! You frowned even as a _baby!_ ” Sena blurted, waving a photo in his hand even as he burst into laughter again.

“I see,” Shin sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, son. Get in here and face your fate!” Seisuke ordered with a laugh and wide sweeping gesture.

“Sena provided us with some delicious snacks, though I made sure to have your usual set out,” Juuri added as she got to her feet. Shin stepped to his mother, raising his cheek to be kissed, expression resigned.

“Thank you, Mother. I’m sorry I’m late, Sena. I’m glad they kept you entertained,” Shin said as he sat down next to Sena on the loveseat. Though his tone was mild, there was something vaguely _grumbly_ about it. The duffel bag flopped forgotten to the ground at his feet.

“It’s been great! You didn’t tell me you were born in _Germany_! Or that you’ve been to Switzerland almost every year for Christmas until high school! Look, look, you’re at _Rome_ in this picture!” Sena exclaimed, waving a photo of Shin, in blue shorts and with an adorable Pikachu backpack, glaring over his shoulder from where he stood on a small dock.

“That’s Venice. The canals are in Venice. I was not fond of Venice,” Shin corrected with a dark glance at the gondola just barely seen to the side.

“Poor dear, boats tend to cause him a great deal of motion sickness,” Juuri confided as she re-sat on the sofa by her husband.

“Everything gives him motion sickness. It’s why he runs everywhere these days! I wasn’t surprised at all when he told me he wanted to start running, remember?” Seisuke proclaimed while nudging at Juuri. She gave him an exasperated and affectionate smile.

“Yes, my love.”

“Actually, we did go to the amusement park and tried a roller coaster, so I knew that!” Sena replied, grinning ear to ear. Seisuke and Juuri exchanged a glance, and quickly looked away, hands covering their mouths and their shoulders shaking.

Shin scowled.

“Seijuuro, sweetheart,” Juuri began when she finally to pulled herself together, “why don’t you show Sena the house and the grounds? We have a lovely dinner being prepared, and I am sure you two would like to have a short break from us.”

“Really? But I was having so much fun! We were just getting to middle school!” Sena protested with a slight pout. “I wanted to see all him getting into sports. He said he did track and soccer for a while…”

“Next time, dear,” Juuri promised. Sena blushed, chin to forehead, at the endearment.

Seisuke clapped his hands together. “My lovely wife is right. You need a break from us. Once you’re sitting at dinner, you’ll be trapped with us for hours. Go stretch your legs and gawk at my family’s wealth. It probably misses being appreciated.” Seisuke laughed at his own joke as he reached for another cookie from the tin.

“Thank you, Mother, Father. We’ll see you at dinner,” Shin said, already on his feet and bowing. Sena jumped up and bowed repeatedly.

“I had a great time! Really! Oh, um, you probably want this back,” Sena realized with an awkward chuckle. He held out the Venice photo. Juuri held up a hand and shook her head.

“Keep it, dear. We have plenty of others to peruse.”

“Really?! Thanks!”

He stumbled after Shin, waving over his shoulder and trying to dig his wallet out of his backpack at the same time. Keeping up with Shin was actually proving difficult, especially with his attention being torn and Shin using his longer legs to their maximum advantage. His sneakers squeaked over tile until Shin led the way up the staircase. His toe clipped the stairs, jerking him forward and making him over-correct backwards the entire way up, like a slinky going the wrong way. 

“H-Hey, wait! Slow down, I’m trying- ack! Wait a sec,” Sena pleaded as he tried to slip the picture in his wallet without bending it accidentally. Shin slowed his pace so they were side by side.

“I shouldn’t have been late,” Shin grunted quietly. Sena glanced over at him, eyes wide and baffled.

“Huh? Oh, you mean _today_? I mean, I guess I was kinda terrified at first, your dad is very… uh… _Western_ , but they were very nice! You look _just_ like your mom! Has anyone told you that?” Sena chattered on gaily. He finally finished with the wallet and swung his backpack over his shoulder once more.

“Yes, most of my relatives have mentioned it. You… You’re not upset with me?” Shin asked again, brows furrowing low.

“No, it wasn’t your fault. Your phone broke, right? At least you tried to let me know,” Sena reassured him. With a lopsided smile, Sena laid his hand on Shin’s arm. “You’re not upset that they showed me all those embarrassing pictures, are you?”

Shin snorted softly. “I was a child. There was nothing embarrassing about it.”

“So… does that mean you still have that Pikachu backpack?” Sena teased hesitantly.

“No. I deemed it inappropriate after my eighth birthday,” Shin replied firmly. Sena buried his chuckles behind his fist. “My… mother and father… they didn’t… make you uncomfortable?” Shin inquired slowly. He wrapped his hand around Sena’s elbow to lead him down another hallway.

Sena’s eyes widened, mouth parting in a surprised exhale. Large beautiful vases- a various patterns and shape other than all being as tall as him- were set up along the hallway, and pretty tables with shining crystal bowls full of fragrant petals squatted in the spaces between. Mirrors gleamed on the walls, almost blindingly so as sunlight poured in from giant windows. There were heavy drapes rather than pretty curtains hanging from these windows, with braided golden ropes holding them open.

“N-No, they’re were great. Why didn’t you tell me _this_ was where you lived?” Sena blurted, almost tripping over the thick, cushiony runner lying down the length of the hallway. It was subdued scarlet in color, with strange paisley-like patterns of gold, ivory, and emerald. “You live in a _castle_!”

“It’s my home. It is not a castle, Sena,” Shin argued with a shake of his head. He pushed open a door.

Inside, it was a lot more modest. Typically Shin and unsurprisingly, making Sena smile. There was a simple- if large and expensive looking- desk with old high school textbooks and novels still on its shelves, and a large brass lamp on its desktop. A wardrobe- big enough to fit Kurita- was standing in the corner. One door was open to reveal a large mirror and a few white Oujou High uniforms still hanging inside. Shin dropped his duffel at the foot of the bed. It wasn’t some giant four-poster thing with stairs leading up, it was actually set pretty close to the ground, with no footboard and only a simple, unadorned headboard with dark blue bedcovers on it. There was a door off to the side, just ajar enough that Sena could see the gleam of a bathroom sink, but he followed Shin to the small table and the floorchairs near the balcony doors. He dropped his own bag next to the table and settled on the ground next to Shin, ignoring the chairs so he could lay his legs out in front of him and lean back on his hands.

He could also sit as close as he wanted to Shin this way, their arms and thighs innocuously sharing heat.

“Were you worried about me and your parents meeting without you?” Sena asked absently, filling the easy silence that had fallen.

“Somewhat. I know how nervous and timid you can be,” Shin replied with a shrug. They were close enough Sena could feel the movement.

He chuckled and, a little daringly, tilted just enough to lay his head on Shin’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I was pretty terrified at first. And your mom? She’s kinda _scarily_ perfect, just like you, actually,” Sena laughed. “I think that made it easier, you know? She reminded me so much of you, it was hard to stay terrified. Especially when she and your dad pulled out all those books. You dad kept joking that he thought he’d never get to embarrass you with those pictures, like he thought you’d never date, or something,” Sena recollected with a headshake.

“I’m not surprised. My father is a romantic. He’s been disappointed for years that I never showed interest in anyone. They didn’t…” Shin broke off, frowning even more and body suddenly stiff.

“Seijuuro?” Sena sat up straight to meet Shin’s eyes. “What is it?”

“… You had a good time, the whole time?” Shin asked again, scowling heavily.

“ _Yes_ , I promise! It was fantastic. You don’t have to be so worried. I wouldn’t lie to you. I mean, your dad was off-putting at first, he kept shaking my hand and forgetting to let go, but it was _fine_. I really do like them,” Sena replied earnestly, beginning to feel concerned at Shin’s strange questioning. The tension in his body finally left, his shoulders slumping for a moment before he sat up straight again. “I really like your mom, I don’t think I can say that enough. She’s kinda _amazing_.”

“Good. I’m…relieved. My mother is amazing. My father says she ‘walks on water’, however, it’s just a strange hyperbole he uses. She cannot walk on water.” Shin’s nostrils flared slightly, his eyes closing, as he regained some control over himself and broke off his almost ramblings abruptly.

“Seijuuro… are you worried about something?” Sena queried outright, a frown slowly forming on his own face.

Shin glanced at him, face blank and inscrutable. After a long moment of intense eye contact, he slowly shook his head. His hand reached up, thumb pressed to the wrinkles on Sena’s forehead. His eyes crossed as he tried to look up, before he burst into laughter.

“What are you doing?” Sena demanded with an amused huff.

“I made you frown even though my parents were welcoming and kind. I’m sorry,” Shin explained quietly. Sena reached up to pull Shin’s hand down. With a blush spreading over his face, Sena slipped his hand into Shin’s, fingers entwining.

“You were worried for me. It’s not surprising. I was panicking about it all afternoon, and even up to your doorstep. But I’m fine and we’re gonna have a great dinner with your parents before I have to go back home. Right?” Sena asked, his free hand fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Right,” Shin agreed.

“Until then… instead of seeing the rest of your house… um…” Sena’s blush stained his entire face, crawling up his ears and down his throat. At Shin’s quiet, inquiring noise, Sena gulped and closed his eyes. “I missed you. I wouldn’t mind staying here. Just us two? Until dinner?” he rushed out, cringing slightly.

“I would like that,” Shin agreed without pausing.

Sena glanced up, mouth quirking into a smile. “Yeah?”

“I missed you, too. We’ve been busy,” Shin pointed out. He reached out and cupped Sena’s tomato-red face, thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

Sena sighed, melting into the touch. He never realized just _how_ much he missed being this close to Shin, how much he missed the gentle, caring way Shin touched him when they were alone, until they ended up alone again. It was like he’d been on standby, and all the longing he’d buried—under amefuto, and friends, and homework—came back with a vengeance. Moving lightspeed quick, he caught Shin’s hand so he could press his lips, not quite a kiss, to his wrist. Sena liked the feeling of Shin’s pulse beating against his mouth—steady, constant, and soothing.

The quiet scraping of the floorchair over hardwood had Sena’s eyes popping open, his body jerking away in mortification, only for Shin to tug him forward by their linked hands. He squawked in shock as he overbalanced, face knocking into collarbone and pectoral. Then, Shin lay down, his arm around Sena’s shoulders, their hands still entangled, and Sena’s cheek smooshed to Shin’s sternum.

“Okay?” Shin grunted.

Sena grinned against cotton before snuggling closer, one leg wrapping around one of Shin’s. This way, their bodies connected in one long line of heat, only their clothes between them. The floor was kinda uncomfortable, sure, and his arm where it was trapped under his torso would probably go numb soon enough. But… well…

“Okay,” Sena agreed.

They had so many things to catch up on, assignments and amefuto news and plans for the upcoming winter break to discuss. Instead, Sena watched their hands rise and fall from where they on Shin’s slowly expanding and contracting chest and listened to the steady, constant, soothing thump of his heart. They fell asleep on the floor within minutes.

Only Juuri knocking on Shin’s door an hour or so later managed to wake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up Hokkyo*** It was not in the manga.
> 
> I am SO sorry it took this long to update. I started it pretty soon after the last chapter, but got, like, 2 pages in and couldn't do anything else. My biorhythms or some shit got totally knocked outta wack, a whole ten days early kinda wack, so I was exhausted and grumpy all friggin week. And then, of course, I had to move back to Julong, to get ready to move to Wuxi two days later (the day after tomorrow). And, of course, not everything is packed, because I wasn't HERE for THREE WEEKS except for the two days I came back and FUCKED UP MY TOE and just hobbled around my bedroom instead of doing anything. And then, I finally come back and VOILA, MY POWER IS OUT. I have no idea how long, but the ice cream and whatever left in my fridge was RUINED and I had to sit in the dark, and HEAT and HUMIDITY, until someone came to fix it, and then THE INTERNET SERVERS CHANGED? I DUNNO, BUT I COULDN'T GET ONLINE. AND THEN! They came and fixed it, so the internet works, but it SUCKS. It can NOT keep steady and I keep getting knocked off and I can't watch Supergirl (creys5evah) AND, just to top it off, my toilet got clogged. 
> 
> Basically, worst fucking three hours of my life happened, after an extremely shitty week. And then, randomly, at 11 pm today, I opened up my laptop and finished this chapter in about two hours. ...?????
> 
> *facepalms* And there is my longwinded rant about how sorry I am I didn't update. I hope it was worth it, but I feel shitty and everything sucks, but their cuddles at the end make me happy. So, posting.


End file.
